Ask The Islanders Whatever You Want!
by LeonPianta
Summary: Lex, Daley, Abby, Mel, Jackson, Eric, Jori, Ian, Taylor, Nathan, and Captain Russell are here to answer any of your questions about themselves!
1. Introduction

Note: I only own me!

Ask the Islanders Whatever You Want!

Introduction

"Hello, and welcome to Ask the Islanders Whatever You Want!" said Daley. "I'm your host, actually one of your _eleven _hosts for… this show with a long title that I already introduced!"

"In this show," Melissa Wu stated, "you all can ask the star whatever you want about the show, the island, and ourselves!"

"Each episode, another one of us will be the guy or girl you ask questions about. Cool, huh?" Nathan McHugh added.

"And since this is the first show, you won't really learn anything, but I hope you enjoy your future chapters!" Taylor Hagan shouted out.

"Okay, Jackson, so who is our first star character?" Abby Fujimoto asked.

"Well, this time, review your questions and comments for… our first star… Eric McGorrill!" Jackson said.

"Sorry for the short show, but PLEASE send all of your positive comment- ladies, the love letters- for me!" Eric said.

"My ask F29D characters thing is launched, so ask Eric everything you want to know about him!" DonPianta said. "Ciao!"


	2. Eric

Note: I only own me!

Ask the Islanders Whatever You Want!

--

Eric

--

"Hello, and welcome back to our show!" Abby said.

"Today, our questions received are from some very special writers: sailormoonfreak5311, Captain695, NathanAndDaley4EVER, charmed4eva112, and F29DWNxluverx4," Jackson mentioned.

"Our first question from the first on the list is: _question for eric: do you like taylor? _So… Eric… what do you say?" Taylor said.

"Well, I, um, I, you see…" Eric walked close to the camera, and whispered, "Yes."

"Wait. What did he say?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. But Taylor, we'll find out when we watch the show," Daley said.

"Oh crap!" Eric shouted. "Just get on with this!"

"Okay, from our next asker: _I have a question for Eric: If you could rate how much you hate Daley on a scale of 1 to 100, where would you?_" Taylor said.

"Hey!" yelled Daley. "Eric, don't answer that question! You don't need to! It says on the contract that all mean questions are to be ignored, right?"

"Actually," Mel said, unrolling the contract, "it says 'all questions must be answered in an honest fashion', and everybody signed it, so Daley, you've said you're okay with Eric answering this," she finished.

"Is there a loophole? PLEASE tell me there's a loophole!" Daley begged.

"Nope," Mel said, checking.

"Awesome! Well, if 1 is really really like and 100 is really really hate, somewhere around 68," Eric smiled as he spoke.

"Eric! I am so going to kill you! Wait until I…" Daley said.

"Okay!" Taylor cut her off. "Our next question is: _Question for Eric: What would get you to lug water for a whole month!?_"

"A whole month? Well, let's say it's February, not in a leap year," Eric began.

"Oh boy, here it comes," Jori said.

"Well, that would be 28 days. And that IS a whole month. So, I would only carry water for a whole 28-day month if I got to leave this dumb island," Eric said.

"But Eric," Ian said. "That would mean you wouldn't have to lug any more water!"

"I know," Eric grinned and winked at the camera.

"That was… actually pretty clever," Taylor said. "Next up: _Ok, so Eric, What were you thinking when you almost died from eating the shellfish? And, uh, who do you like most out of the group, friendship wise?_"

"When I almost died, I was scared all the way to frickin' he…" Eric stopped. "And it was Melissa who saved my life. So definitely Mel. Or Taylor as my friend…"

"Alright, very interesting answer," Nathan said, unsurprised.

"I thought it was a great answer! Being a saver truly makes a person proud," Mel said, putting her arm around Eric's shoulder.

"Ew… kay. Let's just get the last question now," Eric edged.

"Alright. _Eric, have your impressions of your classmates changed since being stranded?_" Taylor asked, smiling at Eric.

"Definitely. Taylor is definitely awesome than I thought; we're very alike," Eric said.

"Psh. True," Nathan said.

"Nathan is kind of annoying, but I know he just wants to help," Eric said. Nathan's expression barely changed. "Mel is great. Did I mention she saved my life?" Eric went on.

"Ah, yes, do tell," Mel said. She was so full of haughtiness.

"Maybe I should go into that later," Eric said. "Daley is also kind of irritating, and she tries to be perfect and helpful and wuhwuhwuhWUH!"

"Hey!" Daley said. She began to walk to Eric, but Captain Russell held her back, smiling.

"Lex is great. He's smart, which definitely helps, but I still don't know him that well. And Jackson is a whole other ball game," Eric said. "Okay, I admit, my crew of myself, Bruce, and Travis were mean to him, but now, I understand he's a person, no matter what his past was. And now, Jackson, I'm sorry."

"Wow. Eric actually said something nice for more than five words," Ian said. "Today is magical."

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'm actually a very nice person once you dig all of the crap away that you all put into my heart," Eric said.

"This is _true_ Eric. Mean, odd and yet cruel comments on us," Daley said, ticking Eric off.

"That's all of the time we have today. Let's end this before Eric starts a yo-momma comment fest with Daley," Jackson said. "Our next show's star is the one and only Jori!"

"Yeah, so send me your questions about… me!" Jori said.

--

"If you can think of any questions to ask Jori, do so now," DonPianta said. "See you next chapter!"


	3. Jori

**Note: I only own me!**

**Ask the Islanders Whatever You Want!**

**--**

**Jori**

**--**

"**Once again, hello and welcome!" Daley said.**

"**Once again, this is our next episode!" Lex said.**

"**Our very third episode of ****Ask the Islanders Whatever You Want!**** Last time, we had you all ask Jori some questions," Mel explained.**

"**And we want to say thank you from these askers, in order they posted there question: LazuliteRose, sailormoonfreak5311, NathanAndDaley4EVER, F29DWNxluverx4, so the ONE, and Stranded!" Ian smiled and said.**

"**Taylor, please ask our star Jori her questions," Jackson urged.**

"**Okay, Jori: **_**FOR JORY: Are you in love with Ian?" **_**Taylor asked. "Well, I guess I am," Jori said, blushing. "Oh, and there is no Y in my name," she added, smiling.**

"**Okay, cool. Now: **_**for jori: ho well did you know ian and abby before the trip?What did you do when abby went missing?" **_**Taylor asked.**

"**I knew Abby and Ian, well, okay. I only saw them during the Student Committee meetings, and I became better friends with Daley, I guess. But I kinda fell in love with Ian.. And Abby's a great person… mostly…" Jori explained.**

"**What do you mean, mostly?" Abby asked, with a frown on her face and a tapping foot.**

"**I mean, uh, just that. You get angry a little to easily. Your temper is short, that's all," Jori said. "Um, please just ask the next question now, Taylor!" Abby walked closer to Jori, and then started chasing her. "AAH!" Jori yelled.**

"**Okay, whatever. Next question: **_**Hey Jori! What was the jungle like?" **_**Taylor asked.**

"**Well, the jungle was PRETTY BORING! ALL WE EVER did was walk around. SomeTIMES WE SAW WATER OR ANIMals, and still that was kind of BORING!" Jori screamed, changing in pitch as she ran closer and farther.**

"**Abby, would you PLEASE stop chasing Jori?!" Daley yelled.**

"**NO!" Abby screamed back.**

"**And that's exactly why Abby's just okay," Nathan whispered to the camera. He turned around, and saw Ian cheering Jori and Eric cheering Abby. "Ugh," he said.**

"**Alright, we need to finish this in this shot," Taylor said, but everyone kept chasing.**

**Mel walked up to the camera. "We're going to stop the camera now. We'll continue this episode once the chasing is over," she said. Her arm reached out.**

**-BLANKNESS-**

**MUCH LATER…**

"**Okay, we're back now," Mel said, and exited the view.**

"**Our next question is this: **_**Jori, Did you ever regret going off into the jungle, instead of staying on the beach??**_**" Taylor stated, in a serious voice that caused some chuckles.**

"**Um, actually, not really. It was probably no less boring there- don't say anything, Eric- than at the beach," Jori said. "And, less people to worry much about. I worried about you guys, but I knew you were fine. I hoped."**

"**Very interesting. What do you think it would have been like if you stayed at the beach?" Jackson asked, trying to be interested.**

"**I don't know. I probably would have been separate from you guys somehow. Like Jackson was before," Jori said.**

"**Okay. Next question from a reviewer," Taylor asked. "**_**Jory,What did you and Ian do all that time you were alone in the jungle, after being separated from Abby and Capt. Russell? How did you deal with Capt. Russell's craziness? After finding nothing on the north shore (except the delirious Capt. Russell) then Ian getting hurt, were you ever tempted to just give up? What would you have done if Jackson, Melissa, Eric and Abby hadn't found you at Hotel Tango? FOR EVERYONE (eventually):What is the first thing you want to EAT when you get home? What is the first thing you want to DO when you get home (other than take a shower)? While stranded on the island, what did you miss the most about civilization? What DIDN'T you miss?**_**" Taylor said, gasping. "Phew."**

"**Hmm, very interesting question…s. Ian and I really didn't do much. We sat around and waited. And waited. We did our best to avoid the Captain, but he was usually avoiding us. I really did think about giving up, but I couldn't. I had to be the strong one. So I pulled through. If they hadn't found me, I would've stayed until they did. If I absolutely had to, I'd go look for them to help with Ian, but I'd have stayed a long while more. When I get home, I first want a pistachio ice cream CARTON! And I want to watch DinoSapien on TV! Ours that we had at Hotel Tango broke when I was watching DinoSapien before! I definitely miss all of that technology, especially after the TV broke, and I do NOT miss Eric's posse, you know, Travis and Bruce or whatever?" Jori explained, longish.**

"**Hey! Bruce and Travis are very good people! I can always count on them to help me out!" Eric contradicted.**

"**Yeah, if you wanna insult somebody," Jackson said. It was 'under his breath', but he purposefully made everyone else hear it.**

"**Oh yeah?! Well…" Eric began.**

"**Okay! So! Jori's next question: **_**Here's kind of a stupid one but... Jori, why were you, Ian and Abby following Jackson around that first day? Also, what were your opinions of each 'castaway' at the beginning with the crash and how did it change by the end with the rescue?**_**" Taylor said to stop Eric's rant.**

"**We followed him, because… well,… the six of the others were such a group… we wanted to be a group with him. We hoped he would come with **_**us**_**," Jori said, dryly. "And, we haven't been rescued! What are you talking about 'the rescue'? We're still on this island, and the rescue will happen LATER!"**

"**Okay, that's all the time we have to answer your questions!" Lex said.**

"**Thanks for all of the ones about me, and this time ask… NATHAN!" Jori said.**

**--**

"**Hi, I'm DonPianta. The hidden co-host of this show. But I get to host the author note. Oooh. Sweetness. But, I must say, Nathan should get a lot of interesting reviews. Ciao!" DonPianta said.**


	4. Nathan

Note: I only own me!

Ask the Islanders Whatever You Want!

----------

Nathan

----------

"In our third installment in our show, we asked you to… ask Nathan what you wanted to!" Abby said.

"And now, we have Nathan!" Mel shouted. Nathan epically ran down a pathway formed by the others, high fiving each of them as he ran by.

He walked up to the camera and said, "That was totally unnecessary! But who cares?"

"Okay, Nathan, your first question is from sailormoonfreak5311. It is, 'nathan when you get back are you going to ask out daley'," Taylor said from behind the computer.

"Um, maybe. That really depends on whether I randomly catch malaria and fall off of a cliff or not," Nathan said.

"So, basically, that's a yes?" Eric asked.

"Shut up, Eric!" Daley and Nathan said at the same time. They chuckled a little in embarrassment.

"Um… next question," Taylor said. "xForeverDazzledx asks, 'Ok, Nathan, if you were never stranded on this island, do you think you'd still like Daley??'"

"No, I probably would continue to have this rivalry thing with her. And it probably would never be friendly rivalry," Nathan said.

"Whoa, McHugh. Keep it K+, there are kids watching," Eric said.

"Eric, could you for once in your life not spew some inane chatter from your mouth?" Abby said.

"What? You're so mean!" Eric said.

"Yeah, leave Eric alone! You're lucky he even talks to you! After all he's been through! All you want to do is make money off of him! HE'S A HUMAN!" Jori shouted. All the others cracked up at Jori's mocking of Chris Crocker.

"What did I say about K+?" Eric said.

"Next question's by so the ONE. Or, rather, it's a set of questions. 'What is the first thing you want to EAT when you get rescued? What is the first thing you want to DO when you get rescued (other than take a shower)? What do you miss the most about civilization? What DON'T you miss? Also, boxers or briefs?'"

"Well I totally want some pizza. And donuts. And also perhaps some popsicles," said Nathan. "When I finish taking a shower, I will totally take the world's longest nap. I totally miss the safe feeling I get from home. At least here I know I wouldn't get murdered."

"Um, Nathan," said Mel, "you forgot to answer the last question."

"Um… oh, you mean that one? Well, uh… next question, Taylor!" Nathan quickly responded.

"Okay… this is from pdyc. 'Nathan, when did you start to have feelings for Daley? And was it hard to believe that you had feelings for her?'"

"Well, when we were basically fighting over who would become the leader, I felt something spark. And it was pretty hard, but I got used to the idea after a while," Nathan said.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Jori said. Ian stared at her.

"Ech-HEM!" Ian cleared his throat at an extremely volumous… volume.

"Oh, right. Yeah, sorry," Jori said.

"Can we move on already? I think my turn is next," Mel said.

"Mel, you're turn is not next. It's… wait! I will NOT spoil the surprise!" Taylor said. "Nathan, this comes to us from watched 2 much tv. 'why'd u go out with taylor'"

"Well, I thought Taylor was interested in football, because she dotted her 'i's with footballs instead of flowers like girls usually do. Turns out, she was trying to draw flowers. She was totally uninterested in football," Nathan said.

"THAT was an embarrassing date," Taylor said, sort of out loud. "And now we move on! Ok, from Roger Davis' cousin, 'What happen before the trip that you guys became enemies?'"

"Well, I can probably assume that you mean Daley," Nathan said.

"Gee, who'd of guessed," Eric said. Nathan ignored him as he rolled his eyes.

"Mostly just because of the competition thing. We both wanted to be class president. And then, we wanted to be leader, so, yeah," Nathan said.

"Ok, theBUEANO-thatsmii asks, 'Are you a player for your schools soccer team?'"

"No! I hate soccer! Next question please, Taylor," Nathan said without thinking. He didn't have to think about the truth. (OMFG paradigm shift)

"Okay," said Taylor, "Pirate-Luna asks, 'Was it really that hard for you to admit that you 'loved' Daley??'"

"Well, I only told Mel about it, hoping she wouldn't leak it around. Which kind of failed. But anyway, it really was. Do you think that I would just act dramatically to increase ratings? Wait, ratings for what?" Nathan said.

"Congratulations!" said DonPianta.

"Who is that?" Abby asked.

"It's the author, and Nathan and I both just succeeded in breaking the fourth wall! Yay!" DonPianta seemed rather excited.

"…" said all of the eleven on the island.

"This guy is such a creep," Jori said.

"We need to get rid of him," Daley said. With the combined will force of the eleven of them, DonPianta was being removed!

"Hey! NO! This story can't survive without me!" DonPianta said as he disappeared.

-/-/-/-/-

/-/-/-/-/

Okay, I've tricked the islanders into thinking that I'm not here. Don't rat me out!

"What's my next question?" Nathan asked.

"This comes from Jessieebee. 'How did you meet Melissa, and what made you want to be friends with her?'" Taylor read.

"Wow. I met her all the way back in the first year of elementary school. She was really nice and she would crack jokes and of course, I thought that they were the most hilarious things ever. We were tightly bound since then. I was glad that there was at least one person I could trust mostly here," Nathan said.

"Aw, that's almost so nice of you!" Mel said.

"Hey! Wait, what did you mean by that?" Nathan said.

"Well, you MOSTLY trust me. Nathan, don't take this the wrong way, but I like Eric more than you know," Mel said. She seemed totally serious. After a couple of seconds, she smiled, and everyone cracked up, except for Eric. He didn't get to have any fun today :(.

"I think that jedigal125 wants you to answer their question," Captain Russell said.

"Holy crap! Captain Crunch just spoke!" Eric said.

"Shut up, kid," Captain Crunch, I mean, Russell, said.

"Okay, it asks, 'What was your honest opinion of all of your fellow castaways (including the captain)'" Taylor said.

"Well, I obviously like Mel. And Daley. Taylor is stupid, but in a good way, I guess. Eric is just stupid. I don't really understand Jackson. Lex rocks, he's a complete genius if you couldn't tell. I REALLY don't understand Cap'n Cap here. Abby, Jori, and Ian are pretty cool, too. And me, well, I just like me the best," Nathan said, hugging himself.

"Okay…" Eric said. By then, most of the others had shut him out.

"AbbyC.J. has another question for you Nathan. 'who do you think is the hottest girl out of taylor, melissa, abby, and jory?'" Taylor asked. "Oooh, Nathan."

"What? Um… I'm gonna have to say that the hottest is… um…" Nathan was pressured by the eyes of the four candidates.

"Um… um…… um………" Nathan thought/said. "THAT MANGO!" he shouted, and he picked up and hugged a mango.

"………!" Taylor, Mel, Abby, and Jori thought/said.

"Um… our final question comes from Mr. Straatmann, an 8th grade English teacher!" Taylor said. "He asks, 'What the frick is with your hair?'"

"How dare he make fun of my totally awesome hair!" Nathan shouted.

"He posted a picture of his hair, saying it's so much cooler than yours is," Taylor said.

"Wow. That is some sexy hair," Abby said. The other girls seemed to agree.

"Are you serious? Girls are so weird!" Eric said inwardly.

"Well, while my female co-castaways gush over some teacher, send in your questions to our next guest, **Taylor Hagan**!" Nathan said.

----------

Author Note: Geez! Finally, I updated this! Sorry for the long wait, but you guys really like Nathan! No, that's not the reason, it's mostly my laziness and involvement in other computer activities. Enjoy

OMFG! They think I'm a creeper! I'll just trick, I mean, let them know I'm really nice. See you next chapter with Taylor!


	5. Taylor

Note: I only own me!

Ask the Islanders Whatever You Want!

----------

Taylor

----------

"Hello folks, and welcome back to Ask the Islanders Whatever You Want!" Mel said. She acted very overjoyed and charismatic.

"Last time, we asked for you to submit your questions for Taylor to answer," Nathan said.

"Wait!" Taylor said. "Who's going to do the computer thing if I'm answering?"

"…" the others all said simultaneously.

"How bout I do it?" said DonPianta.

"Sure, why not?" Eric said. They all seem to have forgotten about what happened last time.

"Alright," DonPianta said, "your first question is from sailormoonfreak5311. 'Do you like Jackson? If not, then do you like Eric?'"

"Somehow, I knew that someone would ask if I liked somebody. They always do! _" said Taylor.

"And your answer is?" Eric said.

"Yes, I like Jackson. And yes, I also like Eric. I might not _**like**_ them, but I like them," Taylor said, nonchalantly. This irritated the others. "Next question, Don."

"Holy crap! How did you know my name?" DonPianta said. "Um… Roger Davis' cousin asks, 'Why did you get so close with Lex when Jackson, Abby, Melissa, and Eric left to search the island? Also, what was your reaction when Lex said that he wished his dad was still alive?'"

"Well, I could see that there was a tension between Lex and Daley," said Taylor, using her hand to accent the 'tension'. "So I thought Lex needed someone to talk to. Besides, Daley had Nathan. :3"

Taylor could tell from Daley's glare that she hadn't much more time to live. "Anyway, I didn't really expect to hear him say that, so you could say that I was surprised. But I also just really wanted to hug the poor little guy," she finished.

"Okay, this next person seems to have problems. This is I 33 eric mcgorrill!, asking, 'Do u like Eric? PS Eric: I know u luv Taylor but I luv u more than she ever will! Call me! Taylor who do u think is the hottest island guy Nathan, Jackson, Eric(correct answer), Lex (creepy), Captain Pineapple (creepier)?'" DonPianta said. The eleven islanders all stared at the computer screen, mouths agape, flabbergasted.

TEN MINUTES LATER…

"Um…" Taylor said.

TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATER…

"Well, I…" Taylor said.

FOURTY MINUTES LATER…

"I obviously… see above for answer to question one," Taylor said.

TWO HOURS LATER…

"I'm scared…" Eric said.

THREE HOURS LATER…

"I don't even have your number," Eric said.

FIVE HOURS LATER…

"I'm going to have to say Jackson and Eric. But I am offended at how you referred to Lex and Captain Banana!" Taylor said.

"It's Russell…" the captain said.

"Shut up Strawberry," Taylor said, smiling into the camera.

"Well, like I 33 eric mcgorrill! says, 'bibi!'" DonPianta said. The islanders could sense that he was gone.

"Well, thanks for all of your intriguing questions about me!" Taylor said.

"This time, ask your questions to Ian! Maybe then, it won't take us ten hours and fifteen minutes to answer," Daley said.

"Peace out!" Eric said. The islanders all epically flashed peace signs into the camera, and off it went.


	6. Ian

Note: I only own me!

Ask the Islanders Whatever You Want!

Ian

"Hey everyone!" said Taylor.

"Welcome back to Ask the Islanders Whatever You Want!" said Eric.

"Last time, we told you to ask Ian whatever you wanted," said Jori.

"So, I'm here to answer the questions that you asked, asking me whatever you wanted," said Ian.

"Jesus McChrist, Ian, this is only a five minute show!" said Eric.

"Eric, don't use such terms!" said Captain Russell.

"Shut it, Mango," said Eric.

"Taylor, can we just have the first question?" asked Mel.

"Alright, Ian, your first question comes from xForeverDazzledx. 'Did you ever regret going out into the wild instead of staying at the beach?'" Taylor read.

"Sometimes, especially when Abby would disappear for hours at a time. The biggest scare was when she left like forever that one time," Ian said.

"I did not leave like forever," said Abby.

"Well, it felt a little bit like forever," said Ian.

"Maybe it was like a short forever," suggested Nathan.

"Like a mini-forever?" said Mel.

"Right, so she was gone for a mini-forever," said Ian. "It would have been easier if we'd have stayed, but, heck, I guess we found that HT440 place."

"That HT440 place isn't exactly what they called it back then," said Mel.

"PILOTS! You need to get here now! Where, captain? You need to get here and collect fuel or else you'll die! Where is it, captain? You need to come to the HT440 place!" shouted Eric. "Captain, where the frick is that HT440… oh god, I'm out of fuel! CRSH!"

"…" said the other ten.

"When you say that HT440 place, people die, Ian. People die," said Eric.

"…" said Taylor. "Okay, Ian, Roger Davis' cousin asks, 'Did you think you were going to die when you got hurt?'"

"No, I broke my freaking leg. It's not like I fell off the moon and landed in Soviet Russia or anything," said Ian.

"HEY! Don't make fun of Russia!" shouted Abby. Jori and Ian suddenly had a flashback to when Jori ticked off Abby…

"Oh no…" said Ian. Abby began to chase him.

"This is strangely reminiscent of…" Eric began.

"MOVE YOUR FAT SELF! I'M BEING CHASED BY A CRAZY LADY!" yelled Ian, knocking into Eric, Taylor, the computer, and the camera.

"Oh boy," said Mel, picking up the camera.

"Here, Mel, I'll get it," said Lex. Using his brain waves, the other objects knocked over were lifted into their original positions.

"It figures that he's that smart," said Daley.

"How is he able to move stuff without touching it and you can't even remember my name?" asked Captain Kanga…Russell.

"JUST SHUT UP LEMON!" they all yelled.

"…" said Lemon.

"Alright, this is Ian's question for him to answer…" Taylor began, rotating towards the camera, "in transit!"

"…" said Eric.

"It's from jennycakes. She asks, 'How did you survive with crazy Captain Russell?'" Taylor read.

"WHO THE heck is CAPTAIN RUSSELL?" Ian yelled from varying distances. Taylor pointed to Lemon. "You mean CAPTAIN POTASSIUM?" Ian yelled.

"Oh my god," Captain K replied.

"WELL, IT WAS really sort of a THING THAT ABBY, Jori and I all HAD TO DEAL WITH! WE WERE able to keep our cool, because for a WHILE HE WAS JUST STUPID! THEN he got malaria and went totally psycho on US!"

"I'm not a psycho! I was just angry about gettin'…" Captain K began again.

"Oh my god, does this potato ever shut up?" asked Eric, rubbing his temples.

"Listen, Captain Spaghetti, nobody gives a flying crap about you," said Jackson.

"DON'T MAKE ME BURN YOU ALL! 'CAUSE I'LL DO IT! YOU WANNA GET BURRRRRRNED? WELL I'LL BURRRRRRRN YA!" Captain Gymnasium yelled.

"Turn off the camera!" shouted Daley. Taylor rushed over to do it.

"No… this is a job for me," said a billowing voice.

"Who the helicopter is that?" asked Captain Butter, pulling out three of his ten favorite lighters.

"It's me… the author of this story!" said DonPianta

"What? This isn't a story! This is a TV show!" said Taylor.

"Don't defy me! Just give me one second…" said DonPianta. He began to drop 'K's into the story, to irritate the captain into leaving.

"WhaKt are Kyou dKoing?" askeKd CKaptain Palmer.K

"I'm ruining the story for you!" shouted DonPianta back, laughing.

"KIt's veryK effectKive," sKaid TaylKor. "Okay, yKou did notK just makeK my nKame TaylKor!"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I'm hoping Captain Cantaloupe here will go away," said DonPianta.

"WeKll itK musKt Kbe woKrking, becauKse he's tKotallKy jumKping Kinto the oKcean," Ksaid MelK.

"I CANK'T TAKE IKT ANY MKORE!" theK captKain yKelled, proceKeding to jKump into Ksaid ocean.

"YeaKh!" said KJacksKon.

"..K." sKaid MeKl.

"You cKan stopK that noKw," saidK Eric.

"Right, sorry," said DonPianta, done adding his 'K's.

"Okay, what's the next question?" asked Ian.

"Sorry, there aren't any more," said Taylor.

"Oh, thank goKd," said Ian.

"CONTROL YOURSELF DON!" yelled Taylor.

"How do you know my name?" DonPianta replied.

"Just aKsk the neKxt personK their qKuestions," saidK TayloKr. "Cut iKt out!"

"It's only for you, for yelling at me," DonPianta replied, mockingly.

"The next person to ask is Mel!" said Nathan.

"Yes! I totally knew it! Score!" said Mel, pulling her arm in (scoringly).

"See ya next time!" said TayKlor. "DANG IT!"


End file.
